Beat of the Rain
by Tiryn
Summary: The rain was a never-ending drum while the lightening and thunder were the words of the stories that always seemed to be raining. No matter how bad things got, or how deep the cuts were, the rain washed it away like it washes away the dirt on a driveway. JARETHXOC


Yes, I am making another story. I had a really good idea watching Labrynth the other day, so this is what's going to come out :)

And for the record:

Yes, I write a lot. So what? I have an imagination and love for stories that I would like to share with anyone who would give me an ear to talk to.

So, don't like don't read :)

Also, sadly, I don't own anything that is associated with Labrynth. Also, Toby is going to be a little dark here :) Hehe, you'll see *evil laughter*

* * *

_**Beat of the Rain**_

_**Chapter 1  
**_

_**I wish...  
**_

It wasn't everyday, but it wasn't a once-a-year kind of thing. It was more like an every other day kind of thing. Well, at least he gives me time to heal. Tonight was a quiet night, in which I hoped it would last for the entire night. I sat there in front of the old fireplace inside the old living room. No, the music wasn't on, I wasn't reading, nor was I just thinking.

Instead, I was listening to the rain tear up the world outside of my home.

It was beautiful, the way the rain could paint a picture with just the way it beats, or the way it washes away pain like it washes away the dirt off of a long, winding road. I smiled wistfully, thinking of a story that I once wrote a long time ago that is now lost to Father Time. I continued to stare at the fire in front of me, watching as the separate flames jumped and leaped like little fairies would if they were dancing.

A low rumbling came from outside, alerting me to the growing storm outside. I was next to the window as quickly as I could be, being excited as I was for the thunder and lightening to show. My grey eyes scanned the darkening horizon, awaiting for one of the best moments in a storm. And there it was, a large, jagged white scar in the sky, showing itself to the world.

I sighed and slipped my eyes closed, listening to the rain's story, the thunder's laughter, and to the grateful silence in my home. I laid my head down on my crossed arms, waiting for sleep to claim my tired mind. That is, until lights decided to shine in my closed-off vision. I jerked up, watching as a dark-colored Chevy truck came up the driveway and parked there haphazardly.

"Not now." I hissed, dashing up to my husband's and I's room, locking the door and hiding in the closet. "Not when there's a storm going on."

I could hear the front door click open and open silently, yet quickly. "Violet?" I could hear Toby's voice reverberate throughout the house. "Are you home?" It didn't seem like he was drunk... I carefully slipped out of the bedroom and traveled into the kitchen, to see that Toby was setting some groceries down on the table. He was walking straight...

"Sorry," I said. "I was in the bathroom." Toby's bright blue eyes turned to me and seemed to smile a bit. "That's okay, I was just hoping that you were home." He seemed to hesitate a bit before saying, "We need to talk."

I was confused. "About what?" Oh my dear Lord, he isn't going to do something to me, is he? I hope not... Grabbing the milk, I started to help my fiance put away the groceries. "I do hope it's not too bad, right?" I looked over at him only to see him shaking with his head down, his blonde hair covering up his eyes. I set down the spaghetti sauce that I was going to put into the cabinet and walked over to him. "What's wrong, Toby?"

He muttered something incomprehensible before he looked up at me. "Well, answer me!" I just now looked at the bags under his eyes, the red veins that I could see now that I was up close. He punched me in the gut, causing me to fall to the kitchen floor, holding onto my stomach area and trying not to cough up my remains. "Answer me, you bitch!" I tried to scramble away, but Toby put down a foot on my stomach, slowly applying pressure. "Are you cheating on me!"

"N-no." I sputtered out. I wanted to have this all go away, to have this pain stripped away from me. It may have been just applying pressure to my stomach, but I was somewhat fragile around my stomach, and the nerves around there were about twice as sensitive as the rest of my body.

"You're lying." He picked me up by the arm, dragging me up to where his face was. His bulging red veins and bright blue eyes stared straight into my soul.

"I'm not." My sobs came out from the pain, the fear, that threatened to eradicate me at that moment. He slapped me, almost making me fall over, but his hand held me up. "I swear to you, I'm not lying!" I screamed, wrenching my arm away from him.

"Get back here!" He yelled, watching me run from him. I quickly shut the bedroom door and locked it, and then going to the bathroom door and locking that behind me. I slid down the door until I was sitting, certain that more than a dozen tears have made it down my face. Burying my face in my knees and holding my ears, I cried for what it was worth.

I honestly thought that he tried to quit drinking, but now he's addicted to something else, and I don't even know what it is so I can help. Maybe it's the withdrawal symptoms that make him like this. The pounding on the bathroom woke me out of my thoughts. He was already here?

"Get out here and take what you deserve, you fucking bitch!" I shivered and huddled into a tighter ball against the door, despite all of the pounding. "I wish that the Goblin King can take you away right now!"

I looked up at the strange sentence that came out of my fiance's mouth, but was shocked to be in a small stone pit in a stone room. This was definitely a dream...

"Do you like it here?" A smooth, velvety dark voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned and came to face one of the handsomest men that I have ever met in my life. He had a blonde mullet on his head, which so added the sexiness that he oozed, and mismatched eyes that seemed to draw me in.

I quickly snapped out of ogling the poor man and nodded my head. I then looked around again, noticing that the stone seemed to shine and sparkle and how the sky outside the small window was a bright and happy blue.

"Well, I am glad." I snapped my head back to the mysterious man in front of me. "For you will be staying for 13 hours, or less." He shrugged, apparently nonchalant at what he just said. I tilted my head and looked at him curiously, wondering why I was here in the first place. I didn't trust myself to speak, thinking that I would probably say something stupid.

"I am the Goblin King, my dear." He said, bowing to me. "Apparently, your fiance, in his drunken rage, decided to wish you away to my place." He then glanced at a clock that appeared next to me, which had thirteen hours scribed into it. The clock was slowly ticking away, and it looked like my fiance, wherever the hell he is, had close to thirteen hours.

"Where am I?" I asked quietly, still trying to process in my mind that I was _wished_ away to this place.

"You, my dear, are in the Goblin Kingdom, home of the Goblin King." He said, swiftly kneeling over me and offering a hand. Hesitantly, I accepted his help and was quickly brought to my own two feet. "Now who are you, my dear?"

I cleared my throat before answering with, "My name is Clara nigrum rosa. It's Latin for Bright black rose. Most people call me Rose, though." I didn't want to look at him straight in the face, so I decided that the ground looked much more interesting.

Besides, I don't know what else I could do here.

* * *

_yes, I made another story-o- I don't care, since this one seemed to sit in my head DX Well, hoped you guys enjoy :) That, and this is just something to help pass by the writer's block that I seem to be having at the moment :/ But hey, still hope you guys enjoyed and will let me see your thoughts on this ^^_


End file.
